Nuits Partagées
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Recueil de textes sur le thème des "nuits partagées". Couples divers et variés offerts à chaque nouveau chapitre, les univers peuvent varier (TLC, LoS, série originale...). Texte 1: Pandore - Ikki, Texte 2: Rune - Aphrodite.
1. Pandore - Ikki

Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un tout nouvel OS sur un pairing que j'apprécie mais qui est trop peu exploité à mon goût. Je sais bien que Pandore n'est pas appréciée de tout le monde mais bon ~

Cet écrit est le premier d'une série de One Shot sur le thème des "nuits partagées". Chacun des "chapitres" devraient offrir un couple différent afin de contenter tout le monde (d'essayer en tout cas).

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne tente pas non plus de gagner de l'argent puisque mon seul but est de vous divertir mais également de prendre plaisir à écrire ces textes ~

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Nos Nuits Partagées**

Assise sur l'épais rebord d'une fenêtre, une somptueuse robe sombre découvrant ses épaules blanches et quelques bijoux ornant sa gorge fine, la prêtresse du monde souterrain scrutait le Cocyte depuis ses appartements privés.

La vue en elle-même n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel pour elle. Après tout, d'années en années, elle s'y était faite. Ce n'était que dunes blanches à perte de vue avec, au loin, une vague silhouette des différentes sphères réservées aux juges. Les cadavres gelés, quant à eux, ne venaient pas souiller les environs de la Giudecca.

Ce n'était de toute évidence pas cela que le regard de la jeune femme fixait. A vrai dire, elle observait ce paysage sans réellement le voir. Par habitude. Ses orbes violacés suivaient l'horizon dans un silence serein, satisfait. Son expression était calme, pensive. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres roses inconsciemment tandis qu'elle devinait la nuit tombée sur la Terre.

Cela faisait un petit moment que cela durait.

Silencieuse, elle songeait, sans jamais se détourner de la vision qui lui était offerte. Elle l'appréciait, mais sans plus.

Patiente, la belle brune attendait.

La paix nouvelle satisfaisait tout le monde. Chevaliers, Spectres et Divinités y trouvaient leur compte. Et, si les Enfers se faisaient moins fréquentées, délaissant Hadès qui s'en allait fréquemment avec les jumeaux de la Mort et du Sommeil, cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Ca n'en avait plus autant du moins. Désormais, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui hantait les pensées de la jeune femme : un bel oiseau de feu, chatoyant et indomptable et rien ni personne ne saurait perturber la sérénité de ses songes.

Personne à part ce même oiseau de feu.

Le temps d'un soupir, deux bras nus vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille gracile. Doucement, comme s'ils craignaient la briser par un mouvement trop brusque.

Elle ne s'en étonna pas plus que ça. Après tout, elle les avait tant attendus.

–« A quoi penses-tu ? », murmura une voix chaude logée au creux de son oreille, repoussant d'un souffle quelques longues mèches sombres masquant ce morceau de chair sensible.

La peau nue et musclée qui l'étreignait avec délicatesse semblait faite de douces braises. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, tout comme ce torse dur mais accueillant qui vint se coller à son dos. Celui-ci était tout aussi dévêtu et elle pouvait aisément sentir les contours de ses muscles saillants qui cherchaient à obtenir son contact. Docile, elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte proposée. Savourant la caresse de ce souffle brûlant sur sa peau fraiche. Un frisson délicieux remonta le long de son échine.

–« Ca n'a pas d'importance. », souffla-t-elle en retour alors qu'une bouche gourmande venait dévorer sa gorge de baisers.

Les mains fines et manucurées vinrent se poser sur celles qui l'entravaient, l'encourageant sans un mot à poursuivre ses plaisantes attentions. En réponse, le corps se serra plus étroitement contre le sien et des dents se refermèrent sur une épaule nue pour la savourer pleinement. De temps à autres, une langue joueuse venait lécher plaisamment son épiderme tendre et velouté.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge rougie des doux traitements. Un grondement de complaisance presque affamé lui répondit.

–« Tu as mis plus de temps aujourd'hui. », fit remarquer la jeune femme entre deux soupirs.

Les mains jusque-là sagement posées sur son ventre se mirent en mouvement, caressant avec insistance le creux de ses hanches pour remonter le long de ses flancs, massant la peau par-dessus les tissus de la robe noire.

L'espace d'un instant, les lèvres entreprenantes cessèrent leur passionnante activité sur une parcelle rougie de sa peau et le souffle ardent revint brûler son épaule.

–« Charon refusait de me faire traverser. J'ai dû insister légèrement… »

–« Oh, le vilain garçon… »

Cette fois, se furent les mains plus fines de la prêtresse qui s'en allèrent à la découverte de l'épiderme du jeune homme. Bien qu'elle demeure adossée à ce dernier, elle trouva aisément la mâchoire carrée. Celle-ci se pencha pour sentir sa paume. Les doigts minces purent se glisser entre des mèches courtes et griffèrent gentiment la nuque qui se rapprochait.

Un ricanement léger lui parvint.

–« C'est ainsi que l'on m'aime. »

Les yeux violacés se fermèrent dans un frémissement de délice.

–« Il parait… »

Plus audacieux, il partit à la découverte de sa poitrine, massant celle-ci avec délicatesse et lenteur. Il aimait la redécouvrir ainsi, encore et encore. Elle-même appréciait ses tendres attentions. Son visage aux traits délicats se pencha en arrière en soupirant de plaisir, offrant son cou gracile à de nouveaux baisers plus appuyés.

Les sensations étaient chaudes, plaisantes et savoureuses. Une vague brûlante embrasait peu à peu les deux amants.

–« J'ai envie de toi, Pandore… », revint susurrer le timbre désireux de son aimé contre son oreille.

Elle sourit. La poigne masculine devenue avide parcourait de nouveau son ventre plat, tâtant les hanches féminines pour remonter et redescendre inlassablement avec appuie.

Avec lenteur, la jeune femme se retourna enfin pour faire face à son Oiseau de feu. Les pupilles sombres furent plongées dans un océan profond où se reflétaient désirs et amour alors que les bras moins épais venaient encercler la nuque découverte de cet amant passionné. Se dressant pour être à sa taille, les lèvres pulpeuses vinrent titiller leurs voisines, résistant avec difficulté au désir de combler la maigre distance qui les séparait.

C'était dur, mais elle aimait se faire désirer. Elle aimait voir s'allumer cette flamme d'intérêt fougueux dans le regard bleuté. Elle aimait qu'il se languisse de la posséder.

–« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu… ? », souffla-t-elle en retour, triturant avec douceur les boucles bleues.

Ravi de cette permission, les lèvres plus fines se joignirent aux siennes, menant la danse langoureuse qui s'imposa bientôt.

Peu à peu, tandis que les caresses sensuelles s'échangeaient, les vêtements tombaient à terre, laissant un chemin de tissu maladroitement tracé sur le sol de riches boiseries jusqu'au lit somptueux de la belle brune.

–« Ikki… »

Les deux corps impatients finirent par se rencontrer plus directement, se touchant, se palpant, s'embrasant franchement, ondulant l'un contre l'autre dans une danse charnelle des plus endiablées. L'une était plus gracile, délicate et patiente dans ses attentions. L'autre était tout aussi chaud que sa constellation, plus brut tout en s'efforçant dans des gestes rendus doux et amoureux malgré l'impatience d'un désir grandissant.

Bientôt, ceux-ci se rencontrèrent plus intimement pour ne faire plus qu'un dans un concert érotique de soupirs, de gémissements et de froissement de tissus.

Ce n'était pas leur première étreinte et ça n'était pas non plus leur dernière. Cela faisait des soirs que cela durait. Pandore attendait la soirée venue, patientant au retour de cet oiseau de feu indomptable mais capable de brûler de passion et d'amour comme personne. Au jour levé, le Phénix disparaissait pour ne réapparaître que la nuit tombée, tel un animal discret et affamé. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas parce que, chaque soir, à chaque nouvelle étreinte partagée, elle avait le droit à son amour, à ce regard à la lueur douce qui lui était bien exclusive. Mais, surtout, il lui réservait trois mots. Trois petits mots qu'il venait lui souffler intensément au creux de son oreille tandis qu'il la faisait sienne. Ces trois petits mots, elle était la seule à en bénéficier. Pour ces trois mots, Pandore acceptait tout de son chevalier solitaire, parce qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle aimait cet homme solitaire qui avait su lui faire redécouvrir les couleurs de la vie et de la passion. Elle l'aimait profondément, d'un amour plus fort encore que celui qu'elle vouait à son frère divin.

Alors, oui, elle savourait l'instant parce que, dans le fond, rien d'autre dans sa vie ne valait ces nuits partagées avec Ikki.


	2. Rune - Aphrodite

Second texte de ce petit recueil, on retourne cette fois sur deux jeunes hommes que j'aime beaucoup: Aphrodite et Rune.

Ce texte est un genre de séquelle à "Contrefaçon", la lecture de celui-ci n'est pas spécialement nécessaire pour comprendre ce One Shot. Si je ne l'ai pas placé à la suite de "Contrefaçon", c'est parce que je ne mentionne plus le couple de base (Minos-Albafica)... et aussi parce que j'hésite sur différentes suites à Contrefaçon alors il n'est pas impossible que je poste d'autres petites séquelles à ce récit que j'aime bien. Je trouve ce pairing inattendu plutôt intéressant et plaisant à découvrir. J'aimerais que vous preniez tout autant plaisir à la lecture.

Je remercie les reviewers du fond du coeur, ça fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos impressions, vos encouragements et tout ce qui va avec.

Brefouille, merci encore et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain texte !

* * *

**Nos Nuits Partagées**

–« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

–« Puisque je t'assure que non. »

Dubitatif, Aphrodite regardait son hôte qui, lui, s'évertuait à lui tourner le dos, s'affairant à ajuster les couettes sur le grand lit majestueux. Puis celui-ci se dirigea vers une armoire pour en tirer un yukata de nuit aux teintes sombres et argentés. Le chevalier des Poissons suivait le moindre de ses mouvements comme un animal curieux. Il aimait bien découvrir son hôte. Il le trouvait intrigant avec ses manières et son impassibilité toute faite.

Le Balrog quant à lui se pinçait les lèvres. Il sentait clairement le regard de son « invité » dans son dos et… c'était dérangeant. Il n'était déjà pas habitué à recevoir chez lui mais si en plus il s'agissait d'un guerrier d'Athéna… et qu'elle idée lui avait traversé la tête aussi ? Comment avait-il pu lui assurer qu'il pouvait rester là pour passer la nuit ? Sûrement parce qu'une part de lui se sentait responsable de sa présence aux Enfers. Oui, ça pourrait sembler très idiot, voire complètement immature, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir le Poisson comme sa propriété. Après tout, Minos ne le lui avait-il pas offert ? Alors il lui fallait s'assurer un minimum de son confort avant qu'il ne puisse repartir au Sanctuaire.

Donc, d'accord, il était puéril à s'en sentir autant responsable. D'autant plus qu'Aphrodite était grand -de deux ans de plus d'ailleurs ! – et savait très bien se défendre tout seul. Mais, voilà, les faits étaient là, Rune avait tenu à ce qu'il demeure ici jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent et, donc, ils se retrouvaient ici, tous deux dans la chambre, devant l'unique lit des appartements du Balrog. Bien sûr, en assurant à son invité surprise qu'il resterait ici, il n'avait pas réfléchit à la façon dont se déroulerait la nuit.

Forcément.

Rune sentait poindre la migraine.

Pourquoi y avait-il fallut qu'on lui offre un chevalier des Poissons d'abord ? Et sans raison en plus… ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put passer par les têtes de Griffon et de Garuda de ses supérieurs, franchement ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre… !

Donc, malgré la tension nettement palpable chez le procureur, qui s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos, l'actuel plus beau chevalier restait silencieux, bien qu'un sourire ourlait ses lèvres roses et qu'un de ses sourcils étaient galamment haussés. Pour sa part, cette colocation forcée ne l'embarrassait pas. Ca l'amusait même un peu. Un peu parce que bon, être prit pour une vulgaire marchandise et se faire encartonné vivant dans le plus simple appareil pour être offert ne faisait clairement pas parti de ses hobbys. D'accord, il n'était pas peu fier de sa plastique, mais tout de même, il aurait aimé au moins signer une demande d'autorisation de livraison… !

Cependant, au souvenir des rougissements de son charmant hôte à sa découverte, il devait reconnaître que ce petit séjour inattendu promettait d'être intéressant. Et puis ce n'était pas déplaisant d'être invité à partager les appartements d'un homme aussi énigmatique que charismatique comme l'était le procureur de Minos.

–« Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ? », se décida à demander un Poisson radieux.

–« Fais donc. »

Tout guilleret, Aphrodite s'en alla donc se faire un brin de toilette, peignant sa chevelure azurée et rafraichissant sa peau avec un parfum de sa confection, il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours de sa bonne humeur naturelle et revint se présenter dans la chambre une fois vêtu d'un peignoir léger prévu par son hôte. Il retint un gloussement amusé en avisant le spectre, rangeant des vêtements dans une armoire et vêtu de son propre yukata. Visiblement, celui-ci n'avait attendu que l'occasion de se changer sans public. Son colocataire trouva cette conduite très mignonne et cacha un rire derrière sa main. Un regard blasé violacé se tourna vers lui avec interrogation, mais il ne dit mot tandis que la rose bleutée lui assurait innocemment que ce n'était rien.

–« Côté droit ou gauche ? », interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet, indiquant le lit épais et garnis de nombreuses couettes et oreillers.

Les orbes clairs se tournèrent vers la couche d'un air faussement désintéressé.

–« Je prendrai le côté libre. »

Cela le fit sourire.

–« Tu n'es pas du genre compliqué. », s'amusa à faire remarquer le beau chevalier.

Il scruta le lit l'espace d'un instant comme s'il cherchait à savoir à vue d'œil quel côté était le plus confortable. Rapidement toutefois, il se décida et, tel un félin, alla prendre place du côté droit, tâtant d'abord la place et les oreillers avec une expression satisfaite avant de s'engouffrer sous les couettes.

Suivant son curieux petit manège d'un regard intrigué, Rune haussa les épaules, allant souffler les quelques bougies éclairant la pièce.

–« Pas pour des choses si futiles... »

A son tour il s'avança avec prudence sous les orbes bleus qui le toisaient avec cette grande attention qui avait le don de l'embarrasser. Etait-ce le fait de l'avoir découvert nu dans son papier d'emballage qui le rendait ainsi ? Ou bien la perspective de partager sa couche avec ce chevalier qui était tout de même l'actuelle beauté du Sanctuaire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il tâcha d'ignorer ce regard en approchant.

Les lèvres roses étaient étirées en un sourire intéressé bien qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Il n'était même pas conscient de l'intérêt du jeune homme pour lui et ne remarquait pas non plus que celui-ci cherchait à le découvrir doucement.

–« Oh ? Et pour quel genre de choses es-tu compliqué… ? »

–« La cuisine, le travail, l'hygiène, le tri, le nettoyage, le bruit, les relations avec mes pairs, les sentiments… », énuméra le Balrog par simple réflexe.

Et celui-ci se glissa à son tour sous les couettes chaudes et moelleuses, ne retenant pas un soupir de contentement qu'il avait de coutume à cet instant de la journée. Il se plaça sur son flanc droit, faisant ainsi dos à son beau colocataire.

–« Les relations et les sentiments, hein… ? »

Le murmure lui fit rouvrir les yeux dans la pénombre, angoissé.

Aphrodite quant à lui observait dans l'ombre le dos droit qui lui était offert. Son sourire s'était doucement fané.

Ce n'était pas une surprise, bien sûr, d'entendre le spectre avouer ses difficultés à créer des relations. Mais cela rappela au Poisson sa propre situation à leur résurrection. Traitre et assassin, il avait mis du temps avant d'accepter de se tourner vers les autres. Après tout, avant d'obtenir leurs pardons, il avait dû parvenir à se pardonner lui-même.

Son hôte n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, au contraire, il prenait plaisir à le découvrir. Mais il était évident que celui-ci se souffrait plus ou moins de ces complications qui le freinaient dans ses relations. Il était certain pourtant que, malgré tout, Rune appréciait sa présence. Pourquoi avoir tenu à ce qu'il reste avec lui sinon ? Il aurait bien pu partir à la recherche d'un autre hébergeur s'il n'avait pu dormir ici.

–« Ecoute, », soupira la voix lasse et hésitante du procureur. « J'ai du travail qui m'attends demain. Laisse-moi dormir, je te prie... »

Baissant les yeux, le Poisson obéit et n'ajouta rien de plus. Après tout, il ne voulait pas forcer son camarade à s'exprimer sur le sujet, même s'il aurait aimé en apprendre un peu plus sur cet étrange norvégien avec qui il cohabitait désormais.

La solitude et l'impassibilité semblaient représenter le Balrog. Droit, fier, travailleur, à l'image de son étoile. Il faisait la fierté de son juge.

Pourtant, Aphrodite ressentait l'étrange besoin de briser cette barrière qui le rendait inaccessible. Il était certain pouvoir y parvenir à force d'efforts. Rune s'efforçait à se maintenir à bonne distance des autres. Il n'aimait pas le bruit –ce qui constituait certes une excuse convenable- et suivait scrupuleusement les directives qu'on lui donnait. Certains le voyaient comme un névrosé du travail…

Aphrodite quant à lui, le voyait plus comme un jeune homme perdu, cherchant à se cacher et se perdre dans un travail trop pratiqué. Il semblait juste vouloir s'oublier, oublier les sentiments pour rester inaccessible. Avait-il peur d'être blessé ? C'était, en tout cas, ce qu'il croyait.

Les bras du chevalier d'or s'étendirent pour venir se refermer avec douceur autour de ce corps qui refusait de lui faire face, mais avec tout de même une légère fermeté. Il sentit nettement celui-ci se raidir et se crisper tandis qu'il venait le coller à lui, mais il le précéda avant qu'il n'ait pu penser dire quoi que ce soit pour l'obliger à le lâcher.

–« Pour ma part, cher Balrog, je ne te trouve pas tant asocial que ça. », avoua-t-il avec sincérité, un sourire fleurissant peu à peu sur son visage. « Pour être franc, je crois que ces vacances forcées ne vont pas être si désagréables que ça. Je t'apprécie, tu sais… ? J'aimerais que tu penses pareil, mais ce n'est pas grave… ! »

Les yeux parme s'ouvrirent de surprise et embrumés d'une émotion inconnue mais contenue. Il rougissait de gêne.

Les lèvres roses de son comparse déposèrent un baiser bruyant sur une joue désormais cramoisie bien que ce dernier ne la vit pas, puis il se réinstalla confortablement derrière lui et avec légèreté, tête sur ses oreillers.

–« Bonne nuit ! », souhaita-t-il avec bonne humeur, son nez se réfugiant plaisamment dans les mèches argentés.

Le corps prisonnier frémit à ce souffle chaud qui gagnait sa nuque mais, à nouveau, ne chercha pas à se libérer. Devant ce comportement insouciant étonnant -voire enfantin-, Rune hésitait, inconfortable à cette situation tout en l'appréciant un tantinet. Ces bras qui l'enserraient, cette étreinte douce et tiède… c'était… oui, c'était agréable, il devait le reconnaître.

Après un long moment, il se détendit un peu et ses mains plus timides se posèrent sur celles qui l'enlaçaient. La chaleur du chevalier des Poissons l'apaisait et, à son tour, il ferma les yeux.

–« Bonne nuit… »

Tous deux ne pouvaient que se satisfaire de cette première nuit qu'ils se retrouvaient à partager, enlacés dans le lit du Balrog.

Oui, ça aurait pu être pire pour une première nuit partagée, Rune aurait pu le repousser, Aphrodite aurait pu s'ennuyer de sa présence... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela les conforta et ils purent s'endormir, apaisés à cette simple idée.


End file.
